Itsuki Nakano
| romaji = Nakano Itsuki | alias = | birthday = May 5Haruba, Negi @negi_haruba (5 May 2018). "#五つ子生誕祭 Thank you for the tweets！" (Tweet in Japanese) – via Twitter. | age = * 18 (from Ch. 79) }} | gender = Female | height = 159 cm (5'3")@5Hanayome (Feb 8, 2018). “「教えて！五月せんせー！」 その１『標準体重』” (Tweet in Japanese) – via Twitter. 165 cm (5'5") | weight = 55.6 kg | hair_color = Reddish Orange (range: deep orange to orient red) | eye_color = Blue | blood_type = A | family = | occupation = }} | affiliation = | manga = Chapter 1 | anime = Episode 1 | jap voice = Ayane Sakura (commercial) Inori Minase | eng voice = Tia BallardYu, Apphia @soymilkpudding (January 31, 2019). "Yo, I'll be directing the dub for The Quintessential Quintuplets this season, and it's gonna be A+. Check out this adorable romcom now!" (Tweet) – via Twitter. }} |Nakano Itsuki}} is the fifth sister of the Nakano Quintuplets, and one of the main characters of the 5-toubun no Hanayome series. Itsuki is serious and diligent, yet also a glutton and crybaby. Appearance Itsuki is a serious looking girl with medium-length hair and an expressive ahoge. She has reddish-orange hair colour, ranging from light pink to salmon pink in Volume 1, and deep orange to orient red in Volume 4. Her notable accessories are a pair of star-shaped hairpins, which Fuutarou Uesugi called unfashionable at one point, near both of her eyes. Like her sisters, she has dark blue eyes, an average height, and a well-endowed figure. In class, or when she does activities that involve studying, she wears glasses. Itsuki is noted to be "cute" by her classmates and she looks very similar to Rena Nakano, according to Shimoda. She wears her uniform normally without any accessories, like most of the girl students,Manga Chapter 1, page 19. and on occasion, she wears a handbag.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 45).Manga Chapter 1 (p. 46). Gallery Character Profile Itsuki Nakano 1.jpg|Itsuki Nakano design. Character Profile Itsuki Nakano 2.jpg|Itsuki Nakano character profile. Character Profile Itsuki Nakano 3.jpg|Itsuki Nakano sketch. Character Profile Itsuki Nakano 4.jpg Personality Itsuki is a serious and earnest girl Manga Chapter 1, page 22. who usually wakes up early compared to her sisters.Manga Chapter 19, page 3.Manga Chapter 24, page 18. She is well-manned; never being late or missed a class,Manga Chapter 15 (p. 2). and always speaks politely. Nino, her sister, comments that Itsuki is too straight-laced.Manga Chapter 19 (p. 17). Itsuki is a girl who bears grudges,Manga Chapter 1, page 20. as shown when she rejects Fuutarou Uesugi's tutoring partly because of a previous quarrel they had. She is also someone who can't be honest with herself and has difficulties being more straightforward.Manga Chapter 17, page 14.Manga Chapter 31, page 12. Both of these qualities often make her struggle on her own. She is often a wimp, be it about unfavourable situations,Manga Chapter 12 (p. 5). scary things''Manga'' Chapter 26 (p. 18). or her stubborn self.Manga Chapter 12, page 5.Manga Chapter 25, page 14.Manga Chapter 17, page 15. She has a huge appetite and is mostly seen eating something throughout the series. It appears that she doesn't mind treating her sisters unfairly when it comes to food-related topics.Volume 1 Special Extra Comic. This shows where during one scenario when she proposed to her sisters to share their cakes; suspected to sample all the flavours by Ichika.Manga Chapter 60 (p. 4). According to Fuutarou, each Nakano Quintuplet has their own characteristics regarding their sheets.Manga Chapter 35 (p. 10). In Itsuki's case, she would rather use an eraser than scribble on them Ability Itsuki is commended as a diligent girl, and she does things very precisely.Manga Chapter 2, page 7.Manga Chapter 25, page 3. She is also perceptive and has a good sense of detail.Manga Chapter 6, page 7. Despite that, she has an awful sense of direction.Manga Chapter 12, page 8. Her poor sense of direction is first mentioned, when she became sensitive to the cold so she sneaks into Nino's futon.Manga Chapter 52 (p. 2). She also has poor eyesight and is often seen wearing glasses.Manga Chapter 30, page 16. She has good observation and deduction skills.Manga Chapter 6 (p. 7). Among the sister, Itsuki ranks on the higher part of the five, with her strongest subject being Science.Manga Chapter 20, page 7. In spite of her excellent deduction skills, she was the last of her sisters to realise Miku's affection towards Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 67 (p. 2). Relationships Quotes * "In the end, we can't know what he feels, what he thinks, unless we ask him personally"Manga Chapter 31 (p. 12). * "Aren't you going to set a good example? We're counting on you"Manga Chapter 39 (p. 14). * "How does it feel to receive words of gratitude from someone you taught? For me. I want to treasure the feelings from that time"Manga Chapter 57 (p. 18). * "The numerous days we spent studying for exams, fireworks festival, field trip, new year celebration, we spent all that time together. Doesn't that already make us... friends?"Manga Chapter 63 (p. 14). Trivia * Itsuki is the only girl whose name is a portmanteau as the name Itsuki 'means "five" (五) ('itsu) and "moon" (月) (tsuki). * Itsuki is seen wearing glasses when she's about to do a test (Chapter 2), suggesting she has hyperopia (far-sightedness). In Chapter 3 with Fuutarou Uesugi, he remarks that Itsuki can't see far away, suggesting she has myopia (near-sightedness). Despite sharing eye problems with Nino Nakano, only Itsuki wears glasses. * Itsuki believes in fate and charms.Manga Chapter 1, page 10.Manga Chapter 34. * Itsuki's notable accessories are two stars on the front of her hair, representing number 5, which is a part of her name and the order of her birth. * Itsuki won 3rd place on the Japanese popularity poll with 1235 votes.Manga Chapter 59. * Itsuki's food critic pseudonym, literally means May in English, as in the fifth month of the year. The Kanji of is also used for "May" in Japanese. * Itsuki is the second Nakano Quintuplet to get her picture taken alongside Fuutarou. However, she is the first Nakano Quintuplet to have a picture with Fuutarou taken properly.Manga Chapter 7 (p. 19). References |height=200px }} zh-tw:中野五月 pl:Itsuki Nakano es:Itsuki Nakano Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Characters